


The Bath

by YandereSkitty16



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereSkitty16/pseuds/YandereSkitty16
Summary: Something is watching





	The Bath

My twin sister keeps telling me to be careful while in the bath .

  
She died 3 years ago after drowning in the same bath..

  
I watched her..

  
I think I'm next..


End file.
